When it's Finally Time to Have Intercourse Wemma
by Writingisfunlol
Summary: I haven't seen a 3x21 Wemma had sex fanfic so i decided to write one : For all our lovely fangirls who hopefully imagined this going down the way i did ; Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**When it's finally time to have intercourse**

She was nervous no doubt about it, but she was giddy also. She had been waiting for this moment almost as long as Will had. No, she had been waiting even more. She had been waiting her whole life for this. Emma pillsbury was ready, oh yes she was ready.

It had all started that night after prom, she didn't know what had gotten into her but her hands had developed a mind of their own once her and Will had gotten home. They had been all over his body that night. They where used to passionate making out but this was like nothing she had ever experienced before.

"Emma.. Emma, oh god Emma we need to slow down" his voice was low and scruffy as her lips trailed kisses down his neck.

His shirt had come off as it usually did during their make out sessions, but this time she was working him out of his pants as well.

"Will" her lusty, disoriented eyes searched for his. "I _want_ you" she whispered.

His eyes widened in confusion at her brave confession, and her lips crashed down on his without waiting for his response.

"Oh baby, we.. Emma.." he held her face in his hands and looked at her, she had a dopey grin on her face and her eyes looked tired, but they where also hooded in something else, lust. She bit her lip and began to undo the buttons on her blouse.

She might have convinced him that night if his phone hadn't rang.

"ooh, well.." They both looked at the phone ringing on the night stand. "It might be one of the kids, let me just.." Emma nodded.

It was Sue.

" Will! someone spiked my punch Will! And I'm positively sure it was one of your glee kids. All this stress cannot be good for the unborn fetus growing inside of me Will, and just because of that I think I will not conduct an investigation, no need to stress myself out. Oh well just thought I should warn you seeing as Emma had a couple more drinks then might have been good for her. But that might not be all that bad for you after all. Goodnight Shuester!"

Once he had hung up the phone he had turned around to find a peacefully sleeping Emma on the bed.

That had been horribly embarrassing, but not only that, Emma had not drank enough to forget. She remembered the caresses, and the kisses. She enjoyed it all, and she missed it. And she most definitely wanted it. That's why that night after Nationals, when he had picked her up and made love to her mouth in an auditorium full of enthusiastically cheering people, she decided it. She was going to loose her virginity to her man, she needed him, and she needed to show him just how much...

**Second Chapter will be put up if you guys want it.. I'll see you all after a long day of work ;) Happy readings!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Warning: Explicit Language)**

**-Part 2-**

She had thought about how to tell him the whole ride home, of course she had gone with a pamphlet. This had worked like a charm in many other occasions, and why not? She was professor doll face because of it.

Now it was the night and she had been waiting all afternoon for this, her night robe was new, her hair had been curled and there were condoms in the night stand, it would be perfect! Yes, she would have loved to have made it to the wedding night, but oh god the wait was killing her. Just waiting for him now had her soaking from the expectation.

She heard the door click as he opened it and she positioned herself at the entrance of their bedroom door like she had practiced earlier before.

His jaw and his briefcase dropped as he caught a glimpse of her. He really hadn't known what to make of her pamphlet that afternoon "When it's finally time to have intercourse" had nearly kept him from 4th period. The hard-on he had gotten from those 7 little words was embarrassing. He had been imagining Emma all day. Her, in her little nightgowns. Her, in sexy lingerie. Her, wearing nothing but his hands all over her. He was more than ready when he saw her standing there at the bedroom door. He gulped as she led him by the tie into their room.

She worked his buttons slowly, one by one without releasing his gaze. If he only knew how wet he made her just from the thought of him. She was pretty sure her eyes were letting him know because, he looked nervous. Once she had gotten to his last button she smiled.

"Welcome home champ."

Their lips crashed together in an attempt to quench their burning thirst for each other. Emma wrapped her legs around him as he laid them down on their bed. When he pulled out of the kiss Emma moaned with disappointment. He looked down at her nightgown and pulled a flimsy string revealing the sexy peach lingerie he had discovered a few weeks before in one of her drawers. Her petite breasts were squeezed tighter in the cloth with every ragged breath she took. His lips began a slow decent down her delicious mounds and she arched her back to allow him a better angle. Her hands worked clumsily upon his belt, when one of his hands came down to help her. He pressed her palms into his hard erection and she moaned. He was long, She knew that. She _wanted_ that. His hands left hers to begin to dismiss every delicious piece of clothing off her wondrous body.

The skin to skin contact had them panting. Emma began to grind herself into him eliciting exiting grunts from his harsh mouth. He took hold of one of her nipples and bit gently, she let out a shaky sound and held his head to her tight. His hands ran down her body to her heated center and pulled that last unwanted barrier off of her. One long finger slid into her slick sex, slowly. Emma's fingers clenched his muscular back as she bit down on his shoulder. The feeling was excruciatingly pleasurable. "Emma you're so wet" he grunted into her ear, which made her shiver. He moved in her slowly, teasing, caressing. Emma became impatient and began to move at her own speed, fast and greedy. He chuckled softly and began to move faster.

He could hear her coming, feel her. Her muscles tightened around his finger, as her back arched and her body trembled in his arms. Her lips parted and she searched for him, kissing him passionately. Her arms wrapped around his neck and a crinkle sound startled him. When her arms came back around him she had a condom in her hands ready to cover him. She sat up and looked at his erection with her brow furrowed in concentration. Once she had gotten it on she smiled, pleased with her work. He pulled some moistened strands of hair off of her forehead and kissed her. "I love you Em" her eyes looked up to meet his and she smiled "I love you too Will, and that was amazing. But now it's your turn." she pulled his face to hers for another long kiss as she positioned herself to straddle him. This was very new for her, but she wanted him. He flexed his arms around her slender figure and pulled her down onto him. Emma winced and clenched her muscles.

"Relax Emma."

He took her breast in his mouth and sucked at it gently, massaging the other nipple with his fingers, her mouth opened in delight as she lowered herself down on him. His engorged member pulsating it's way into her wet and tight center. His mouth left her breast as he began to feel her around him. She felt amazing. She was so tight and ready for him. His hands trailed down her sides until he reached the soft expenditure of her delicate ass. His mouth found her neck and he kissed, sucked and bit till she was all but screaming. She rode him slowly at first and then faster as she began to feel her climax come once more. He laid her down and brought her to climax again and her contracting spasms made him cum. He pumped himself into her once or twice more before finally falling.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"I love you so much Emma, soo much baby."

He kissed her forehead, and her cheeks, and felt her cool tears.

"oh god Emma, did I hurt you?" he moved alarmed.

"No! Oh my god Will, not at all." she laughed, and hugged him, and kissed his chest. "it was incredible! Amazing! Will, that was.." she began to cry again. "I love you so much Will, so so much"

He laughed and held her tighter. That night had been amazing, all the way up to the sixth time when they had finally passed out of exhaustion.

They slept in each others arms until the sun began to rise on a beautiful Saturday morning. Will traced light circles on her freckled shoulders and smiled. He couldn't have been happier. Emma had amazed him that night, and would amaze him every single day of their future life together.

She stirred in his arms as she awoke.

"Good morning beautiful" He said with a smile.

**I hope everyone enjoyed! and didn't feel like the writing was too explicit.. It was fun to write, and I am glad it's out here now for everyone :) I would love to see some more Wemma ideas up here, especially now during our looonng break -_-... Happy readings! **


End file.
